


Sẽ Ra Sao Nếu Như

by Jeong_95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95
Summary: Steve đã trễ hẹn.Điều đó chỉ có nghĩa là có điều gì đó không ổn, vì Steven Grant Rogers không bao giờ đến muộn mà không có một chuỗi văn bản hối lỗi giải thích tình hình, và điện thoại của Tony đã im lặng sáng giờ.Steve không bao giờ sai hẹn.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Sẽ Ra Sao Nếu Như

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What if...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940775) by [JehBeeEh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh). 



> Đây không phải tác phẩm của tôi, tôi chỉ dịch nó. Nếu các bạn yêu thích xin hãy qua tài khoản của tác giả và tặng một kudos cho tác giả và nếu bạn muốn reup nó xin hãy hỏi ý kiến tác giả và tôi. Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc

Steve đã trễ hẹn.

Điều đó chỉ có nghĩa là có điều gì đó không ổn, vì Steven Grant Rogers không bao giờ đến muộn mà không có một chuỗi văn bản hối lỗi giải thích tình hình, và điện thoại của Tony đã im lặng sáng giờ.

Steve không bao giờ sai hẹn.

Tony thả từng bước trên sàn nhà, nhanh chóng nhận ra xung quanh tối đến mức nào. Có thể đoán định được rằng Steve chẳng hề rời khỏi phòng mình một lúc nào trong cả buổi sáng, bằng chứng là ngoài những món đồ Tony đã sử dụng trong thói quen hàng ngày của gã sáng này thì thì mọi vật đều không có dấu hiệu gì đã được chạm vào hoặc được sử dụng qua, chúng không có gì thay đổi 

Gã đi đến phòng ngủ của Steve sau khi gọi anh và nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ bị bóp nghẹt. Gã từ từ mở cửa và thấy rằng căn phòng còn tối hơn phần còn lại của tầng. Tối đến mức có cảm giác như nửa đêm hơn là buổi trưa.

“Chúng ta có một ngày nghỉ sao?” Tony châm chọc khi gã đi về phía giường, nhận thấy Steve đang nao núng và cuộn người chặt hơn khi Tony hỏi. “Anh yêu à, có chuyện gì vậy?” gã khẽ hỏi khi leo lên giường bên cạnh Steve.

“Đầu,” là tất cả những gì Steve đáp, thật khẽ đủ để Tony gần như có thể đã bỏ lỡ câu trả lời.

Tony cố gắng nhớ lại lần cuối cùng về bất cứ thứ gì có thể đã va chạm vào Steve đủ mạnh để gây ra điều này và gã không thể gợi lại bất kỳ ký ức nào như vậy. “Anh có bị đau đầu không?”

Steve nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, nhắm mắt lại trước hành động đó. “Cảm giác như nó có thể nứt ra do áp lực.”

Tony cuộn tròn quanh Steve, kéo anh thật chặt vào ngực mình nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể. Steve để cho bản thân bị kéo đi, vòng một tay lỏng lẻo quanh eo Tony trong chuyển động chậm rãi này, tay kia quấn giữa cơ thể họ.

“Anh đã thử làm gì chưa?” Tony hỏi, mặc dù đã biết được câu trả lời.

“Có vẻ như họ đã không bổ sung một tuýt Ibuprofen* vào huyết thanh,” Steve đáp, giọng gần như cay đắng.

“Nói cho em biết nếu điều này đau hơn, được chứ? Em có thể dừng lại.” Tony bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp da đầu của Steve, kéo một tiếng thở dài nhẹ từ anh. Gã xoa tròn lên thái dương của Steve để giảm bớt áp lực cho đến khi Steve nói với gã rằng nó vừa phải. Gã hôn nhẹ lên tóc Steve.

“JARVIS, ngươi có thể gọi cho Bruce và hỏi xem liệu anh ấy có thứ gì có thể giúp giảm chứng đau nửa đầu của Steve được không?” gã hỏi khẽ, biết rằng JARVIS sẽ tiến hành ngay cả khi AI không trả lời. Thực tế là Steve đã không tranh luận bất cứ điều gì chứng minh rằng anh có khả năng đau đến mức nào.

Họ nằm yên một lúc, bữa trưa đã được hoãn lại sau. Ngoài những chấn thương trong trận chiến, Tony chưa bao giờ phải chăm sóc Steve trong hoàn cảnh này. Gã vừa thích thú nhưng cũng vừa ghét nhìn Steve theo cách này.

“Nếu nó biến mất thì sao?” Steve ôn tồn hỏi, và Tony không chắc anh đang hỏi về điều gì và giọng anh lại nặng nề như vậy. “Huyết thanh,” Steve nhẹ nhàng đáp.

“Ồ”

Tony đã không mong đợi điều đó.

Gã đã tự hỏi làm thế nào nó có thể hoạt động khi Steve già đi. Nếu huyết thanh chưa bao giờ hoạt động tốt hoặc thậm chí nó chỉ giữ cho Steve ở trạng thái thanh xuân vĩnh viễn. Liệu huyết thanh có hoạt động để coi lão hóa như một quá trình bệnh lí hoặc một căn bệnh nào đó mà nó cần chống lại? Gã chưa bao giờ nói về điều này, kể cả với Bruce. Gã không muốn Steve cảm thấy anh giống như một thí nghiệm khoa học – Gã biết Howard đã đối xử với Steve theo cách đó quá thường xuyên - và sự tò mò khoa học của chính mình sẽ không phải là lý do gã đánh mất điều tốt đẹp nhất từng xảy ra với gã.

“Sẽ ra sao,” Steve lại bắt đầu, chậm rãi, nhẹ nhàng. Những lời nói thật chậm nhưng khi kết thúc chúng tuôn ra nhanh chóng như một ngọn lửa, “Nó ngừng hoạt động? Không ai biết nếu cái này có thời hạn sử dụng. Nếu anh bắt đầu đổ bệnh lại và không thể tự chữa lành được nữa? Điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu tất cả bị cuốn đi và anh chỉ trở lại là anh? Tất cả sẽ dần yếu ớt và mong manh kể cả trách nhiệm đối với mọi người xung quanh anh. Nếu anh không còn là Captain America nữa thì sao? ”

"Suỵt, thở đi nào Steve." Tony lặp đi lặp lại những câu đó cho đến khi Steve dường như đã đủ bình tĩnh để nghe những gì gã phải nói tiếp theo.

“Anh yêu,” Tony thì thầm âu yếm đặt lên trán Steve một nụ hôn dài. “Anh là Captain America. Steve Rogers luôn là Đội trưởng Mỹ. Cho một lý do nào đó, đã không có ai muốn tin điều đó cho đến khi lớp vỏ bên ngoài khớp chặt với phần bên trong - điều này sai trên rất nhiều cấp độ ”.

“Đó không phải là những gì em đã từng nói...”

“Này, không. Cả hai chúng ta đều đã đồng ý những gì chúng ta đã nói trên tàu bay là do sự tác động sức mạnh của quyền trượng. Nó phải là lời thật lòng.” Gã lặp lại câu cuối vài lần, cố gắng thuyết phục bản thân mình cũng như Steve thật nhiều. Gã đã luôn cảm thấy tồi tệ về điều đó, nhưng bây giờ họ biết tất cả chỉ là ảnh hưởng từ quyền trượng.

“Có một điều là thật. Không có vấn đề gì cả, chỉ có anh mới có thể quyết định khi nào anh không còn là Cap nữa. Không phải huyết thanh. Không phải Shield. Không phải Avengers hay thậm chí là em, và mặc dù tất cả chúng ta đều biết em rất hay ý kiến về mọi thứ, rất nhiều ”. Steve cười khúc khích và Tony hôn anh một lần nữa. “Nếu anh quay lại diện mạo như trước khi tiêm huyết thanh, em sẽ làm cho anh một bộ giáp. Em sẽ đảm bảo rằng anh được chăm sóc y tế tốt nhất với nó. Em sẽ không để bất cứ điều gì xảy ra với anh, cho dù khi đó anh quyết định anh có còn muốn làm Captain America hay không, em vẫn sẽ chăm sóc cho anh. Em sẽ luôn chăm sóc anh.”

Tony cảm thấy vai Steve dịch chuyển, một âm thanh nhỏ như thể là tiếng nấc hoặc tiếng cười thoát ra trên môi anh. “Em hiện tại nói như thế, nhưng em chưa nhìn thấy anh không có cơ thể này. Anh không có gì để nhìn. Em sẽ không muốn ở lại với anh nữa ”. Và điều đó khiến trái tim Tony tan vỡ làm đôi, nhất là khi gã nhận ra vạt áo trước của mình đang ướt đẫm nước mắt.

“Em đã xem video và thấy những bức ảnh. Hãy tin những gì em nói, em ước rằng em có thể gặp anh hồi đó. Em thừa nhận thế giới có thể sẽ không xử lý được hai chúng ta với nhau khi em ở tuổi đôi mươi và anh trước khi có huyết thanh, nhưng em sẽ hoàn toàn cố gắng để quyến rũ anh thật nhiều. Vẻ ngoài cơ bắp chỉ là một sự bổ sung, Steve, em hứa. Em yêu anh – từ con người bên trong tới vẻ ngoài của anh, dù anh có cơ bắp hay không.

“Em yêu người đàn ông không quay lưng lại với chính nghĩa. Người đứng lên vì nó, dõng dạc và tự hào. Người đàn ông có thể ngồi hàng giờ để phác thảo. Người đảm bảo rằng em ăn hay uống thứ gì đó không chứa caffeine hoặc giảm bỏ 90% lượng caffeine trong tuần. Người đàn ông yêu em, bất chấp tất cả những gì em đang có hay những việc em đã làm trong quá khứ. Sẽ không có gì thay đổi, ngay cả khi lớp phủ sô cô la đổi vị. Em vẫn sẽ yêu phần nhân caramel ngon lành chính là anh.”

“Anh cũng yêu em” là tất cả những gì Steve đáp lại sau đó. Tony cảm thấy Steve đặt một nụ hôn lên trái tim gã trước khi rúc vào gần hơn một cách khó tin.

“Xin thứ lỗi vì làm gián đoạn, sir. Tiến sĩ Banner sẽ có mặt ở đây trong vòng vài phút cùng thứ gì đó để làm dịu cơn đau của Captain Rogers. ”

“Cảm ơn J.” Tony lại tiếp tục chải những ngón tay dài nhanh nhẹn qua mái tóc của Steve. “Bọn em sẽ kê cho anh một số loại thuốc, và nếu anh muốn, chúng em có thể tiến hành một số bài kiểm tra sau và xem liệu chúng ta có thể tìm ra điều gì bất thường không. Hoặc chúng ta có thể để chuyện này qua đi, em sẽ chiều chuộng và chăm sóc anh cả ngày. Và cả mỗi ngày sau này, không có vấn đề gì cả. Đây không phải là chuyện lúc này mới được quyết định. Em đã, đang và sẽ luôn chăm lo cho anh bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra. Ý em là Steve. Em yêu anh. Anh sẽ không thoát khỏi em dễ dàng vậy đâu.”

“Không muốn em đi đâu cả. Không bao giờ,” Steve lầm bầm qua một cái ngáp.

Tony nghe thấy tiếng cửa tầng của Steve mở và gã siết chặt anh thêm một lần nữa trước khi buông ra. “Nào, hãy làm anh cảm thấy khỏe hơn rồi anh có thể nghỉ ngơi, người yêu. Và đừng lo lắng. Chúng ta sẽ tìm ra vấn đề. Cùng nhau."

**Author's Note:**

> Ibuprofen*: Thuốc kháng viêm không steroid (NSAID). Thuốc hoạt động bằng cách ngăn ngừa việc cơ thể sản xuất các chất tự nhiên nào đó gây viêm. Tác dụng này giúp làm giảm sưng, đau hoặc sốt. Dùng để giảm đau các tình trạng như: Nhức đầu, đau rang, đau bụng kinh, đau nhức cơ bắp. Ngoại ra còn có tác dụng hạ sốt và giảm đau nhức nhẹ do cảm cúm hoặc cảm lạnh phổ biến


End file.
